<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgetful Mornings by CockAsInTheBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486511">Forgetful Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird'>CockAsInTheBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their apartment is tiny and honestly quite shitty; a studio in one of the more questionable neighborhoods you'll find in Charleston, South Carolina. A compromise, for both of them.<br/>Billy wanted to move to California again, and that is still the long term plan for the both of them, together. California, a slightly bigger apartment, surfing, a bar by the beach.<br/>Steve couldn't move that far- not yet. Not after everything that happened in Hawkins. It's been two years now and he still feels guilty for leaving every now and again. But he keeps reminding Billy that one day they'll go far and forget everything.<br/>Forget about the demogorgons and the mind flayer and Russians and... everything that will always just feel like terrible dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgetful Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Psh, imagine being able to come up with an actual summary; couldn't be me</p><p>This one has been stuck in my WIPs for a good while, hope you'll enjoy it now that I've finally finished it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Their apartment is tiny and honestly quite shitty; a studio in one of the more <em>questionable</em> neighborhoods you'll find in Charleston, South Carolina. A compromise, for both of them.</p><p class="western">Billy wanted to move to California again, and that is still the long term plan for the both of them, <em>together</em>. California, a <em>slightly bigger apartment</em>, surfing, a bar by the beach.</p><p class="western">Steve couldn't move that far- not yet. Not after <em>everything</em> that happened in Hawkins. It's been two years now and he still feels guilty for leaving every now and again. But he keeps reminding Billy that <em>one day</em> they'll go far and forget everything.</p><p class="western">Forget about the demogorgons and the mind flayer and Russians and... everything that will always just feel like terrible dream.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And sometimes they do forget. When it's early morning, waking up together in a bed that still doesn't have the legs attached, the sun glaring in.</p><p class="western">Billy's always the first in the shower, but Steve soon stumbles in, still half asleep and too tired from another night of classes, trying to help his grades and maybe get into college some day.</p><p class="western">Steve then makes them a “healthy breakfast”, by Billy's request of course, because if it was up to pretty boy over here, it'd be a quick trip to a diner before they have to go their separate ways for work - part time jobs that barely keeps them going.</p><p class="western">This morning is no different, hair still moist, towel wrapped around Billy's waist as he watches Steve slice up a cucumber.</p><p class="western">Strong, nimble hands that knows what they're doing, and they kinda have to, considering one of his three part time jobs is at a sandwich shop down by the boardwalk. Soft hands, too, but his skin care routine is meticulous, but who here isn't a bit vain.</p><p class="western">Or <em>very</em>.</p><p class="western">Billy with his near constant exercise, weights taking up too much space on the floor of their already limited apartment. Steve with all kinds of expensive beauty products in wide ranges from lotions to shampoos.</p><p class="western">“What are you staring like that for?” Steve's laugh pulls Billy from his trance. “You that hungry?”</p><p class="western">Billy looks up at where his <em>boyfriend</em> is smiling all dazed and happy, and it warms his heart with utter satisfaction to the very core. “No just... admiring the view.”</p><p class="western">And Steve's smile widens to where it meets the blooming flush, like pink roses on his cheeks. “Oh yeah?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, you got really pretty hands.”</p><p class="western">He stops cutting through the cucumber and lifts his hand up to look at it, wiggles and stretches the digits and turns the palm around. “They're just... hands?” he laughs and looks to Billy.</p><p class="western">“They're not <em>just hands</em>, they're <em>your hands</em>.” Honestly even Billy himself wants to cringe a bit at how overly cheesy that was, but it's a perfect opener to step closer, grab on to Steve's hands and press their palms together, fingers aligned, and Steve's being just a bit longer. “You have such strong, long fingers. <em>Nimble. They can just reach all the right places</em>.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Is that so?</em>” Steve intertwines their fingers, feels how <em>wide</em> Billy's fingers are between his, just like the rest of him. Broad shouldered, arms thick with muscles, <em>a girthy-</em></p><p class="western">“<em>Yeah,</em>” Billy hums into a sweet embrace of their lips, “I miss them all day when we're not together. Wish I could just stay with you in bed.”</p><p class="western">“Are my fingers <em>all</em> you miss?” voice low with intent, Steve pushes deeper into their kiss, moves closer till his chest is flush with Billy's bare pecs.</p><p class="western">A chuckle rumbles from behind those <em>gorgeous</em> muscles. “<em>Well.</em>” Billy pulls his fingers free from Steve's hands, leads them down to where his Metallica tee hangs just a <em>bit</em> looser around his boyfriend's frame.</p><p class="western">Their lips part only for the briefest of moments as the shirt gets pulled up and off, exposing skin dotted with moles and beauty marks like a starry night sky. Warm and soft; pale compared to Billy's own sun-kissed hands that explores this well-known landscape.</p><p class="western">He dips down to kiss along Steve's neck, his shoulder, the collarbone, hears the pleased hums that escapes as breathy moans.</p><p class="western">“We can't... you'll be late for work,” Steve tries to resist, but his hands move into that golden hair and entangles his long fingers there.</p><p class="western">Billy nibbles briefly on a shoulder, keeps biting softly as he works his way back up to those needy, gasping lips. “I think it'll be fine if I'm late an hour... blame it on traffic...” His hands moves <em>down</em>. “I could also just call in sick.”</p><p class="western">“I-I might-” Steve takes a sharp inhale of <em>anticipation</em> as he feels those hands near his hips. “I might be <em>persuaded</em> to do the same.”</p><p class="western">Billy grins against his lips; licks his way inside when they open to moan, as one hand grazes a <em>soft bulge</em> underneath Steve's jeans. And when those hips buck forth into the touch, he palms it <em>harder, feels it grow</em>, squeezes it softly at the base and follows up along the outline.</p><p class="western">“Yeah? You want me to <em>convince</em> you to stay at home with me?” He kisses the moles on Steve's cheek, leads his lips down to nib at the jaw.</p><p class="western">“<em>Mhm</em>,” he moans and tips his head aside to grant better access to his throat.</p><p class="western">And then there's a sudden chill running over him at the lack of Billy's body heat, as he takes a few steps back, far enough so that Steve can see <em>everything</em> when Billy <em>whips off the towel</em> that was the only thing keeping him decent.</p><p class="western">He keeps staring straight into those honeyed eyes, lids low, tongue darting out to pull his lower lip in between teeth. Drops the towel on the kitchen floor, then brings that hand to <em>stroke his thick cock</em>, already at half mast, and he groans <em>invitingly</em>.</p><p class="western">“Convinced?” his voice a growl.</p><p class="western">Steve hasn't stopped looking down since the towel came off, mouth slightly ajar. He swallows hard before letting out a stunted “Uh-huh.”</p><p class="western">“Oh really?” Billy steps closer. “Because I have a few <em>compelling</em> <em>methods</em> if you might need a bit more persuading.”</p><p class="western">“Hmm...” Steve reaches out and draws a finger down between muscled pecs and those perfected abs. “Such as?”</p><p class="western">“'s gonna require you to use those hands, <em>pretty boy.</em>”</p><p class="western">His hand goes back up again, eyes following till they're met with the gaze as blue as the ocean. Lightly grabs on to that sharp jaw, thumb running up from the chin to pull at the lower lip, opening up his mouth.</p><p class="western">Billy sticks out his tongue, <em>licks</em> at the thumb and it doesn't take more than that for Steve to <em>push it into his slick warmth</em>, where lips close around his thumb and <em>sucks;</em> the wet, hot feeling and sight of the motion sends ecstatic shivers into his already <em>impatient erection</em>.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck, Billy</em>,” he breathes.</p><p class="western">And Billy pulls away from the hand, his grin wide and toothy.</p><p class="western">“<em>Yeah,</em>” he says all conspicuous and <em>hard</em>. Hooks a finger in one of the belt loops of Steve's jeans and pulls him along; guiding him to their bed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He walks backwards till his heels hit the mattress, and lets himself fall into the mess of sheets and pillows that they never bother fixing. Billy continues stroking his <em>steely dick</em> as he watches Steve hurry out of his jeans and underwear, smiling and chest bubbling with a laugh at how goofy it looks.</p><p class="western">Then Steve puts a knee on the bed, and a hand on Billy's shin, which travels up over the knee, and down the taut thigh, feels the muscle twitch the further he goes. He lies down flat where legs open up to him, welcoming him to the clean, waxed, <em>heated flesh</em>.</p><p class="western">And their eyes stay locked together, nearly unblinking as Steve kisses along the inside of a thigh, leaves a sloppy trail behind and watches those piercing eyes fight to stay open, lashes fluttering. Moves closer to where his wet lips are wanted the most- <em>needed the most</em>.</p><p class="western">“<em>Stevie...</em>”</p><p class="western">Sticks his tongue out flat, keeps staring up as he <em>runs it along Billy's throbbing erection</em>.</p><p class="western">“<em>Oh fuck</em>.” Billy throws his head back and lands with a <em>poomf</em> on the pillow.</p><p class="western">Steve lifts up the <em>hard cock</em> to tease around the head with his tongue, runs it over the wet slit, licks it clean of pre cum and rubs circles with his thumb at the base. His other hand stays on the hip to try and hold him still, arm wrapped around the leg there to get a better hold, but Billy's relentless.</p><p class="western">Whimpers out a little, “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p class="western">And who is Steve to deny the pleas of his boyfriend? Hums heartily as he wraps his wet, sweet lips around the dark head, and lowers himself down as far as he can, tongue sticking out to lick around the places his mouth can't reach, and a hand for the rest of it.</p><p class="western">“<em>Oh shit baby, yeah,</em>” comes the moans from above and a hand is quick to find his hair.</p><p class="western">Let's the hand guide him as he sloppily sucks Billy's <em>girthy dick</em>, the groans and ragged breathing so enticing, urging him to <em>go faster</em> and he hollows out his cheeks.</p><p class="western">“<em>Steve, fuck- ah-</em>”</p><p class="western">Feels the spit drip down from his chin, feels how it's soaking up his hand which wraps so perfectly around this <em>fat erection with long fingers made for it</em>. He gags around the head as he tries to take in more than he can, throat convulsing around hard flesh.</p><p class="western">But an extra hard tug of his hair stops the rhythm, and he looks up to see Billy gazing down, face all hot and bothered with a <em>salacious smirk</em>. “Come up here, <em>pretty boy</em>.”</p><p class="western">Steve pulls off and licks his lips clean of the taste of Billy's pre cum, then climbs further up the bed, kissing every bulging, scarred muscle on his way, licking with that same wanton tongue across a stiff nipple that elicits a harsh inhale. All the way up til he's stopped by his hips meeting the inside of legs that quickly wrap around him.</p><p class="western">“<em>Mmh</em>,” he moans into their kiss. “<em>Ah, Billy</em>.”</p><p class="western">He reaches down to touch both of them with one hand, fingers still wet as he moves both of their <em>leaking cocks together</em>, all the way from the base to run his palm over the heads, lets Billy thrust into the grasp.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck</em>,” he grunts and pulls Steve's hair, forcing his head aside so that he can <em>bite</em> and <em>nibble</em> down his neck. “I want you to- <em>hah</em>- want you to <em>fuck me, princess</em>.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Yeah</em>?” Steve whispers directly into his ear, <em>heavy with a lustful hunger</em>.</p><p class="western">“<em>Yeah</em>,” comes the response in a tight moan. “I wanna <em>feel your fingers inside of me</em>. Those <em>gorgeous hands opening me up for your long dick</em>.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck, Billy-</em>” Steve can't help but squeeze tighter.</p><p class="western">And Billy chuckles, grin all smooth when he sticks out his tongue to lick across a moled cheek. “<em>Exactly what you're gonna do</em>.”</p><p class="western">He finds the bottle of lube next to the bed with no trouble at all, and flicks open the lid with his thumb.</p><p class="western">“Give me your hand.”</p><p class="western">Steve's quick, <em>excited, </em>to let go of them and offers up his fingers where Billy pours out a good amount of clear lube onto those long digits. He stares down at how Billy licks his lips before biting onto the lower one, his own heavenly blue eyes directed down at where Steve's hand moves between them.</p><p class="western">And Billy spreads his legs more, lifts his ass up to allow those long fingers better access and can't restrain the “<em>mmh ah,</em>” that spills out, as one wet finger grazes against his hole, cold meeting hot. He brings a hand up to bury it in brown hair, plays and tugs with the locks as Steve's own index finger smears lube between his cheeks.</p><p class="western">Brown eyes never stop watching, <em>loves</em> how Billy <em>unravels</em> as just the tip of one finger <em>pushes inside</em>, his curls spreads across the pillow as his head lands again, eyebrows knitted together and lips pulled apart with moans and slight curses.</p><p class="western">He moves his hips to meet the intrusive finger; body so eager to swallow every inch. Every little thrust so gentle and considerate, as Steve takes his sweet time massaging every bit of velvety heat, finger <em>bending</em> and <em>twisting</em> deep in Billy's waxed hole.</p><p class="western">“You're so gorgeous, <em>baby</em>, the way you moan and twist whenever I finger you,” Steve coos and kisses along Billy's jaw. His free hand goes to rub against Billy's perky nipple, strutting with a need for attention.</p><p class="western">Billy's breath hitches and he raises his chest into the friction there. “<em>Ah, Steve...</em>”</p><p class="western">And Steve knows that sound, that move, <em>begging for more</em>.</p><p class="western">He climbs down, just a bit, finger never pausing as he works Billy open, then presses his hot tongue against a dark nipple, licking flat across it, and oh how wonderful when Billy <em>gasps louder and arches his back</em>.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck, ah!</em>”</p><p class="western">Tongue twirls around, flicks and presses down on sensitive skin caught as Steve closes his lips down on Billy's tit. And he pulls his finger out, the tip barely leaving the soaked rim, before diving right back in with a second finger.</p><p class="western">“<em>Mmh ah-</em>” Billy pants and lifts his head up to watch how Steve's hand vanishes between his legs. Hands itching to <em>touch his impatient prick</em>. “<em>Steve, please</em>.”</p><p class="western">Steve hums happily as he pulls away from the purple marks he has left on tan skin. “<em>Hmm</em>, is <em>this</em>,” and he spreads his fingers in a scissoring motion, “what you want?”</p><p class="western">The sensation of his ass stretching sends <em>euphoric jolts</em> to where his dick <em>leaks all over his abs</em>. “<em>Again, fuck, do it again</em>,” he <em>demands</em> and chokes the pillows in an effort to keep his hands from jerking himself off and finishing too quickly.</p><p class="western">Loves the way Steve grins with satisfaction, as he moves his fingers the same way <em>over and over, again and again</em>, making Billy cry out with <em>intense pleasure</em>.</p><p class="western">“Fuck, I can't <em>wait</em> to be <em>inside of you</em>, <em>Billy</em>, you sound so <em>wonderful</em>, moaning just from my fingers.”</p><p class="western">And he <em>pushes those fingers as deep as possible, </em>all the way till he finds that <em>delicious spot that makes Billy see stars and crumble together</em>. It sends an urgent wave through his <em>veiny cock</em>, that weeps near consistently.</p><p class="western">He yanks at Steve's hair, guiding him up so that their eyes meet, blue all intense and sharp. “Steve,” his voice shockingly grave, despite the needy trembles of his breathing. “Just <em>fuck me</em> already,” he groans through gritted teeth, but opens up to lick across Steve's pretty lips. “<em>Please.</em>”</p><p class="western">“<em>Gladly</em>.” Steve sticks out his own tongue to catch the other's, and follows along into Billy's mouth, spit mixing to a taste better than any expensive wine.</p><p class="western">The bottle of lube opens once more, as Steve coats his <em>long, rock hard shaft</em> with a few quick pulls and a breathy “<em>fuck</em>.” Then he aligns himself with Billy's fluttering hole, feels the outer ring clenching <em>eagerly</em> against just the tip of his head, and-</p><p class="western">“<em>Ah shit,</em>” Steve moans out as he <em>pushes into the glorious heat</em>, and presses his forehead together with Billy's, as they both watch how <em>smoothly he enters, cock digging deeper for endless stretches of flesh</em>, till he bottoms out, balls deep inside of his boyfriend's ass.</p><p class="western">Steve kisses up and down Billy's sweaty neck, savoring every drop of salt there, as he continues to <em>press himself against Billy's rim, reveling in how it twitches around the base of his erection</em>.</p><p class="western">“Can I move?” he asks, near breathless and oh so enamored with how close they are, bodies flush and sharing heat.</p><p class="western">“N-no, not yet, let me just...” Billy's voice a lewd little whisper, and he shifts beneath the heavy weight of Steve. Clenches around him; tensing up his muscles to get a good and proper feel of how <em>fulfilling</em> <em>his lengthy, cock-of-a-horse is, memorizing every vein and how far it reaches compared to his fingers</em>. Lets free a few “<em>mmh</em>” and “<em>ah</em>”'s at how <em>complete</em> he feels.</p><p class="western">He could <em>so easily</em> cum like this, Steve's dick buried deep in him, only movement a hand fisting at him, and nothing more. God, he never wants moments like these to stop, but-</p><p class="western">“<em>Billy</em>,” Steve whines a bit, body aching to move and thrust and <em>fuck his boyfriend</em>.</p><p class="western">And Billy holds his face with both hands, kisses him ever so softly and caresses his cheeks with his thumbs. “<em>Yeah, fuck me, pretty boy</em>.”</p><p class="western">Barely has the words left his lips, before Steve starts off with a gentle and <em>caring</em> movement. He pulls all the way out till only the head of his cock remains inside, then drives back in as deep as he can. Keeps the loving rhythm steady for a bit, as he watches the way Billy hums with pleasure; lips shaking and eyes barely open.</p><p class="western">“You're so beautiful, Billy...” Steve dips down to meet that open mouth. “I love you so <em>so much</em>...”</p><p class="western">Billy wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders, pulling him closer till there's no air between their heaving chests, hearts in sync. “I love you too, Stevie-”</p><p class="western">Hips move faster. Billy spreads his legs as wide as he can, moans at how his dick is caught between their stomachs, every thrust into him making their bodies slide together and brings perfect friction to his hardened flesh.</p><p class="western">“<em>Ah, fuck-</em>”</p><p class="western">“<em>Shit, Billy, </em>you're so <em>tight, ah-</em>” Steve's voice heavy with lust. He nibbles and pulls at Billy's earlobe, breathing and moaning directly into his ear to make sure he catches <em>every little sound he makes</em>.</p><p class="western">And he does. Each noise goes to swirl around his head, dances with his heart, and pulsates through his dick to shove him closer to the edge. “<em>Mmh ah- touch me, fuck, Steve.</em>”</p><p class="western">One hand is quick to dive underneath of Billy, to grab a good handful of ass and squeezes out more bawdy moans, the other to stroke at his <em>leaking cock, painting a wonderful mess between them</em>.</p><p class="western">“N-no, not there,” Billy gasps and grabs on to the wrist. “I wanna cum untouched, <em>shit- oh-</em>”</p><p class="western">“<em>God, babe</em>, that's so fucking <em>hot</em>.” Skin meets skin with more force. “Gonna fuck you real good, <em>ah Billy,</em> have you cumming on my dick alone.”</p><p class="western">Steve interlaces their fingers and presses Billy's hand into the pillow next to his crown of curls. Freckles gone under a heavy flush, and he bends down to kiss across where tan and red blends, cheek to cheek. <em>Purposefully skips the lips so that he can hear how good he makes Billy feel</em>.</p><p class="western">Goes lower, licks down his neck, writes out loving promises with the tip of his tongue dancing across salty skin, skims across his collarbone, over hardened pecs till he meets the nipple over-sensitive from too much attention.</p><p class="western">Bites gently at it again, presses his wet, hot tongue against it and feels how moans rumbles forth from inside. Feels how Billy clenches tighter around him at it, feels how he pulls harder at his hair.</p><p class="western">“<em>Steve, yes-</em>”</p><p class="western">Sounds sweeter than honey, better than any music, mixed flawlessly with the <em>obscene and wet slapping of their bodies colliding</em>, stars sparking forth behind eyelids at every single thrust.</p><p class="western">And the way that Steve's long dick so easily pushes against that magic bundle of nerves buried in Billy's burning flesh, it's as if he's made for that specifically, as if it's his purpose in life to <em>fuck Billy blind, over and over</em>.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck!</em>” Billy inhales, sharp and voice pitched. “<em>Steve, ah, I'm so close-</em>”</p><p class="western">“<em>Billy,</em>” Steve groans out quickly before leaning back up to catch those dripping lips. “<em>Billy.</em>”</p><p class="western">Billy's fingers nearly crushes Steve's own, where their hands are clasped together, as he starts tensing up, body clenching to chase that high only Steve can bring forth so easily, cock slamming into his hole with fervor and skilled precision that can only be achieved by a couple of sweaty bodies having practiced this numerous times together.</p><p class="western">“<em>I'm gonna- gonna- oh God, shit-</em>”</p><p class="western">And he cums, abs flexing, so gorgeous and sweaty as he covers tan skin with pure white, singing all baritone and rough, heat blooms and springs through him. “<em>D-don't stop! Ah fuck-</em>” his voice fucked out and hoarse as he begs for Steve to keep bucking his hips wildly, coaxing out every single drop he's worth as his orgasm tears its way down to curl his toes.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck, Billy, I'm gonna cum- ah you feel so fucking good-</em>” Steve barely gets to praise how <em>incredible Billy is, all tight and strong,</em> before he's hurled into that same <em>euphoric state</em>, moaning out curses and squeezes his eyes shut tight, as he bends forward and presses his face into the crook of Billy's neck, cumming as deep inside his boyfriend as possible, whose muscles contracts and sucks him dry, leaving only heavenly exhaustion left in his body.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They huff and puff as they return to reality, wrapped in each others arms tenderly, a mess of sweat and cum and lube where they lie, Steve heavy on top where he landed all boneless.</p><p class="western">Billy's the first to move, as he dips down to kiss Steve across his forehead, who hums in appreciation of the gentle gesture. “You alive?”</p><p class="western">And he chuckles. “Mmmh no?” Steve nuzzles into Billy's neck and lazily kisses the one spot he has energy to reach. “Pretty sure I've gone to heaven.”</p><p class="western">“God that's cheesy!” But Billy grins never the less, and strokes those brown, damp locks.</p><p class="western">Minutes pass before Steve talks again, “Think you can go for another round?”</p><p class="western">“Oh fuck yeah, just give me five minutes and a glass of water, and <em>I'll let you fuck me any way you like.</em>”</p><p class="western">Their eyes meet shortly before Steve leans up to kiss Billy, but stays close even after, breathing the same air and smiling <em>so content, so in love</em>. “Guess I'll call in sick to work then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe this is my first time writing Bottom Billy!! Might have to try it again some other time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>